


Диалог

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Volume 8 (RWBY), Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: В восстанавливающемся после войны Атласе Вайсс находит корабль старшей сестры с видео-дневником.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Kudos: 5





	Диалог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acric/gifts).



Особняк Шни кажется окончательно выцветшим. Вайсс крадётся по пустому внутреннему двору, и мертвый взгляд бесконечных рядов окон щерится на нее по ту сторону темноты. От выпавшего снега отражается свет уцелевших фонарей.

Щиты ещё не восстановили, и изрядно просевший по высоте полета Атлас покрылся снежным покрывалом. Вайсс думает, что это к лучшему: под сугробами не видно рухнувших домов и неопознанных тел.

Атлас будут восстанавливать ещё долго. К земле он опустится гораздо быстрее – всех запасов праха не хватит, чтобы удержать его в небе без посоха. Но кратер, к счастью, на сей раз эвакуируют гораздо охотнее: некоторые уроки человечество все же способно выучить. Пускай, быть может, и ненадолго.

Вайсс устала об этом беспокоиться; словно бы кто-то другой в ее голове тревожно бормочет о долге охотницы, нападении Салем, усилении защиты, тренировках, друзьях…

Сегодня она отключает этот кусок головы. Она так устала.

Искомое находится неожиданно легко.

У них с Витли было не так много времени поговорить после боёв: Вайсс носилась по городу, пытаясь унять работой тревогу, брат неотлучно был с матерью – не то за себя боялся, не то за нее. Когда они говорили, мама устало улыбалась им обоим и куталась в шаль, сонно прикрыв глаза; она не была спокойной, но Витли сказал: «Хотя бы с нами, а не с вином».

В другое время Вайсс бы не понравилось, что она с ним согласна.

Старались избегать острых тем, но когда каждая тема – острая, разговор склеить сложно. Больше молчали, отдыхая в тишине.

А потом Витли посмотрел в сторону и пробормотал:

\- Она оставила семейный корабль у особняка. Не думала, что станет к нему возвращаться. Видимо, не прогадала…

\- Не смей так говорить, - шикнула Вайсс, и брат устало огрызнулся в ответ:

\- Да ладно, я же не про это, а про то, что он уже наверняка не взлетит!

Вайсс фыркнула – и обняла его. Витли расплакался.

…и корабль действительно стоит на посадочной площадке, и он действительно не взлетит: уродливо искривленное крыло лежит чуть поодаль, оторванное упавшей бетонной плитой. Вайсс вздыхает, глядя на несимметричный силуэт: она когда-то любила летать на нем.

Вот бы отцу не понравилось, что стало с его дорогой техникой!

Вайсс мстительно, через силу улыбается и, сделав вдох, по снегу пробирается к кораблю. Снег переваливает через края сапожек, и никакая аура не спасает от острой неприязни, пронзающей Вайсс лодыжку.

Больше из любопытства, чем на что-то надеясь, она прикладывает руку к сенсорной панели снаружи, и та вдруг, словно узнав хозяина, мигает; со знакомым скрежетом открывается входная панель. Кораблик оживает: перемигиваются лампочки, заводится двигатель, обеспечивая энергию. В темноте и тишине особняка это кажется иллюминацией бала – или дискотеки: шума столько скорее на последней.

Вайсс застывает в проеме, а затем нервно сжимает руки на обледенелом металле; глаза на секундочку жжет солью. Внутри пахнет чистотой с едва заметным привкусом жасмина; внутри пахнет Винтер.

Винтер, оплетенная поводами, с капельницей с одной стороны и воркующими над ней врачами – с другой, исхудавшая и усталая, сколько бы времени она ни лежала без сознания, пахнет только лекарствами и антисептиками.

Вайсс стискивает пальцы, словно может раздавить металл, закрыть дверь усилием мышц; в спину дует холодный северный ветер, и на пол падают несколько первых снежинок. Предательски кружится голова.

Паникующий, кричащий голосок в голове Вайсс снова отключает, тяжело сглатывает, делает шаг вперёд – и щелчком по панели закрывает себе путь к отступлению.

Пахнет домом. Семьёй. Покоем. Ты ведь это искала здесь? Чего тогда ты боишься?

Голосок не отвечает, и Вайсс, смахнув с подола страх вместе со снегом, оглядывает судёнышко, медленно вдыхая обволакивающий, почти обнимающий ее тонкий цветочный запах.

Внутри корабль не тронут: только на передней панели тревожно светится красным уведомление о неисправности в крыле. В идеальном порядке кресла, ни единой лишней детали: вмятины, случайно оставленной кофты, в которую можно было бы кутаться после тяжёлого рабочего дня, даже выпавшей ручки. Сестра оставила за собой девственный порядок.

Вайсс не расстроена. Было бы глупо ждать от сестры подобной неопрятности, так что Вайсс и не надеялась; было просто… наверное, было просто приятно быть там, где работала сестра. Как в детстве – забрести в ее комнату и ткнуть нос в оставленные на столе конспекты из академии.

Она улыбается, смаргивает – зрение чуть расплылось; садится в кресло пилота и тыльной стороной ладони проводит по сенсорной панели. Вспыхивает несколько уведомлений – невозможность взлететь, недостаток топлива, сообщение о последнем посещении; ещё одно…

Вайсс замирает. Неуверенным жестом раскрывает сообщение, увеличивает его; видео-наблюдение – сорок восемь непросмотренных записей. Архив запаролен.

В чужие дела лезть неправильно, думает Вайсс; даже если это твоя родная старшая сестра – это совершенно неприемлемо. И быстро, словно пытаясь скрыть это от самой себя, вводит знакомый шестизначный пароль.

Если бы Винтер хотела это скрыть, она бы поставила другую комбинацию, успокаивает себя Вайсс, жестом пальцев расширяя открывшееся окно.

Видео-регистратор отец повесил и снаружи, и внутри корабля; сестры никогда не спрашивали, зачем – сам он на таких почти не летал, да и произойди что-то с техникой, он просто отстегнул бы денег властям, чтобы замять происшествие, и купил бы новый корабль. Когда Винтер на правах старшей дочери Шни забрала этот себе, он так и сделал.

Вайсс включает в первую запись, и на нее голубыми глазами смотрит сестра.

Она спокойная, собранная, в старой форме, деловито набирает на панели данные для автопилота; буднично, глянув куда-то в сторону, сообщает:

\- Двенадцать сорок один, запись первая, - хмыкает вполголоса: - так же обычно говорят, не так ли?..

Вайсс прижимает к груди руки; они чуть-чуть трясутся, и сердце колотится, и в глазах снова влага.

Винтер, наверное, осудила бы такой вид сестры…

Винтер на экране спокойно поднимает взгляд вверх и смотрит прямо на Вайсс; она не сразу различает слова – в ушах шумит. Сестра не говорит ничего необычного: буднично сообщает детали миссии, подмечает состояние генерала.

В этом нет ничего особенного, но Вайсс вслушивается в голос Винтер так, будто слышит его впервые.

Первая запись совсем короткая, как и вторая, и третья – миссия, самочувствие, наблюдения; на четвертой Винтер чуть растрёпанная, и Вайсс вглядывается в ее лицо внимательнее.

\- Двенадцать пятьдеся… Тринадцать ноль-ноль, сегодня… Ах, не могу – Винтер берется за переносицу и вздыхает. – Читать книги на ночь – ужасная идея. Если я однажды буду это пересматривать, следует запомнить это как следует.

С секунду Винтер буравит взглядом что-то на экране перед ней – видимо, часы – и наконец шумно вздыхает.

\- А впрочем, детали миссии я смогу потом в отчёте почитать, - задумчиво говорит она, наклонив голову и накручивая на палец прядь из челки. – Так вот… книги…

Она вздыхает и расслабляется – на лице зажигается улыбка, на щеках едва заметные ямочки. Вайсс улыбается ей в ответ.

\- Я не могла оторваться до глубокой ночи, - замечает Винтер. – Это совершенно неподобающая литература для человека моего ранга… и возраста… но этот роман был таким захватывающим! Во имя праха, я до последнего не была уверена, останется ли с возлюбленной охотник. – Она взмахивает ладонью, будто отмахиваясь от чьего-то удивленного взгляда: - Да, я понимаю, что мне следовало догадаться, что, исходя из жанра, они бы не расстались… Но…

Она деланно раздражённо вздыхает, и Вайсс смеётся.

Винтер, будто услышав это, хмурится: между бровей складка, глаза прищурены – притворяется, понимает Вайсс.

\- Генералу следовало бы запретить так сильно тянуть интригу! Это чрезвычайно усложняет работу специалистов Атласа. – Сестра снова косится на часы. – И заставляет их опаздывать. Чтоб тебя!..

Винтер щелкает пальцем по панели, и она послушно гаснет.

За секунду темноты Винтер успевает переодеться, приосаниться и получить неприятные круги под глазами, неумело скрытые под макияжем; сестра отпускает кнопку и с минуту, наверное, сидит молча, опустив голову. Напряжённые плечи, чуть подрагивающие пальцы, сжатые губы.

Винтер вздыхает.

\- Вынуждена констатировать факт: справляться с эмоциями все ещё сложнее, чем пристало бывшей наследнице Шни и специалисту Атласа. Качество сна из-за предстоящей миссии заметно ухудшилось. – Она сложила на груди руки, опустила глаза; голос смягчился. – Я не люблю охоту на людей. У генерала достаточно людей, чтобы выполнять операции такого толка, но я?.. Там должно быть что-то особенное.

Она стискивает себя за плечи, под пальцами мнется идеально выглаженная ткань.

\- Это не страх, но… - она замолкает. – Нет. Это страх. Но я боюсь не за свою жизнь, а за сохранность Атласа. – Сестра фыркает: - И, кстати, эта блажь совершенно не поможет мне его преодолеть.

Она резким движением проводит по панели и исчезает; но перед глазами все ещё стоит ее тень – отпечатавшийся на сетчатке силуэт в темноте.

В нескольких следующих записей нет ничего важного: скупые отчёты, заметки о погоде (метель была настолько сильной, что казалось, вот-вот обрушит купол-щит), рутинные планы на день. Вайсс просматривает их все равно, цепляясь за детали и улыбаясь им: проскальзывающей мягкости в голосе, отражению знакомых зданий в металлическом оборудовании, едва заметной искорке радости в спокойных глазах.

На пятой записи ритуал прерывается.

Лицо Винтер освещено не солнечным светом, а неоновой подсветкой корабля – на дворе ночь; она – вот редкость – одета в гражданское, и волосы собраны в высокий хвост.

Она ужасно бледна – не той якобы аристократической бледностью, которой кичится их отец, а мертвенной, испуганной; неглубокое и шумное дыхание создаёт помехи в записи.

Винтер кашляет и смотрит прямо на Вайсс сквозь экран.

\- Сестра, - говорит она, и Вайсс вздрагивает. – Если ты это смотришь, я, вероятно, умерла.

…морозные иглы пронзают сердце, сдавливают лёгкие, выбивая из них воздух. Вайсс вцепляется в подлокотники мертвой хваткой разом одеревеневших пальцев и пытается вдохнуть; голову огненным жгутом сжимает страх.

Спокойный голос Винтер разрезает ее лучше любого меча, разрывает ее тело на зависть любому гримму.

\- Если бы я не хотела, чтобы ты сейчас слушала это, я бы поставила какой-нибудь новый пароль, а не тот, который ты уже семь лет как узнала. – Сестра позволяет себе короткую улыбку – сжатую, скованную. Тяжело вздыхает, будто и из ее корабля выкачали весь кислород. – Дело приняло дурной оборот, и… я не уверена, что вернусь.

Она опускает глаза.

\- Такое происходит с военными. Я думаю, ты знаешь.

Они обе молчат несколько секунд. Вайсс по привычке зажимает себе рот рукой: так плакать получается беззвучно. Винтер бесстрастно улыбается; только глаза мутные от усталости.

\- Ты проделала большой путь, Вайсс. Я шла той же дорогой, и это было тяжело; я знаю, как тебе приходится. Не останавливайся. Я верю в тебя и в то, что ты добьешься своего. Только, - Винтер хмурится, - не вздумай пойти в отца, понятно? В противном случае мне придется вернуться с того света и лично вернуть тебе здравый смысл.

Она опускает голову и проводит ладонью по глазам.

\- Передай маме, что я очень ее люблю. И Витли тоже. И тем более тебя. Но… ты и так знаешь это, да?

Кнопка паузы не сразу реагирует на мокрые пальцы Вайсс. Так холодно, что ее колотит, она не чувствует пальцев, не чувствует ничего; только сердце бьётся кровавым комом где-то в горле и кружится голова.

Так холодно. Холоднее, чем стоять на Атласе без щита и ауры.

Холодно.

Темнота расплывается, и Вайсс нажимает себе на глаза пальцами, будто это может помочь.

…Винтер не вспоминает об этом ни в следующей, ни в дальнейших записях. Собранная, одетая с иголочки, элегантная и строгая – настоящая Шни. Будто не было ночной записи, теней страха на дне голубых глаз, едва заметно трясущихся рук.

Дочь семьи Шни всегда держит себя в идеальной форме, взглядом говорит она Вайсс, и это действует успокаивающе. Вайсс вытягивается следом за сестрой, вытирает платком мокрые щеки.

Винтер уцелела тогда. С чего бы ей умирать сейчас, верно?

Запись сменяется записью – заметки о книгах, несколько слов о коллегах, беспокойство об организации всего необходимого.

\- Из-за вседозволенности академии Атласа в рядах военных растет безответственность, - ворчит Винтер, проглядывая заметки. – Я понимаю, что атласские «лучшие из лучших» не обязаны соответствовать каким-то стандартам – в противном случае они стали бы слишком предсказуемыми, - но не настолько же! Просто кошмар.

Винтер уже почти прикладывает ладонь, чтобы остановить запись, как одергивает ее и тяжело вздыхает.

\- Кстати об этом… вчера вечером удалось посмотреть бой команды RWBY, - бесстрастно говорит она. - Вайсс досталась не худшая команда – тем более в Биконе. Достаточно сильные напарники, хотя и им явно недостает дисциплины. – Хмурится, чуть сморщив нос: - Но она все ещё делает одни и те же ошибки. Я насчитала как минимум три грубые прорехи в защите! Будь это реальный бой, ей бы не помогли уклониться даже глифы.

Вайсс чувствует, что краснеет, и втягивает голову в плечи; но Винтер неожиданно качает головой и медленно, словно неуверенно расплывается в улыбке.

\- Но… она все равно так выросла. Не могла и подумать, что Вайсс может так слаженно работать с кем-то. И техники она стала сочетать гораздо лучше. Я… почти горжусь ей. – В тот же миг она встряхивает головой, резко отвернувшись в сторону. – Впрочем, я не имею права дать ей об этом знать. Это расслабит ее и замедлит прогресс.

Она буравит какую-то точку перед собой взглядом несколько секунд и наконец тихонько вздыхает.

\- По крайней мере, нельзя ей говорить об этом сразу. Нужно будет… улучить подходящий момент… И определенно не хвалить ее перед ее командой! Это будет чересчур. К тому же, я была бы рада провести с ней время наедине… Как раньше…

Винтер так резко встряхивает головой, что Вайсс вздрагивает.

\- Так, хватит! Перед отлётом в Бикон нужно ещё завершить все начатое, а я так никогда дажене приступлю к делам!

Следом за Винтер руку на панель кладет Вайсс, остановив секунду черноты. Пальцы немного дрожат, колотится сердце; Бикон кажется таким бесконечно далёким. Тот памятный командный бой, в котором Вайсс совершила столько ошибок. Затем прилетит Винтер, досмотрит ее команду, признает ее приемлемой; устроит бедлам с Кроу – тогда таким чужим; встретится с Вайсс на закате…

Затем будет парный бой Янг… Следом – Пирры…

Вайсс давит себе на скулы, тяжело сглатывает. На грудь словно давит бетонная плита, грозясь разломать ребра; будто бы Бикон падает лично на нее – только теперь воздушный и невидимый. Узкая темнота кораблика давит на голову.

Вайсс отпускает кнопку и впивается взглядом в экран, пытаясь спрятаться в родном голосе.

Винтер кажется отчужденной. Сухой. Записи становятся короче, но чаще – чуть ли не каждый день. План на день, состояние текущей миссии, погода. Ничего лишнего.

Ничего живого в лице Винтер.

\- Отец предпочитает игнорировать меня, - замечает как-то Винтер. – Надеюсь, он будет счастлив, когда количество его дочерей в городе снова сократится до одной.

Она улетает на задание в Мистрал, понимает Вайсс. Так и не улучив секунды встретиться с сестрой – да и едва ли отец способствовал тому, чтобы Винтер могла пробиться в свой собственный дом.

Гораздо проще ведь просто держать ее на расстоянии – а то, упаси прах, ещё поможет полусломанной сестрёнке. Покорную наследницу иметь же куда выгоднее, чем психически здоровую.

\- …в мире происходит что-то плохое, - продолжает меж тем Винтер, глядя прямо перед собой. – Не только, - она тяжело сглатывает, - не только Бикон. Генерал все сильнее беспокоится и все меньше спит. Мне… мне следовало бы помочь ему… - она болезненно кривит губы: - но мне нужно быть честной хотя бы наедине с собой, да?

Она сжимает кулаки.

\- Если бы я тогда осталась в Биконе. Мне следовало помочь Айонвуду. Вайсс. Ее команде. Мне… мне следовало бы остаться… может, все сложилось бы иначе? Может, доктор Полендина сейчас не делал бы сейчас протез для мисс Шао Лонг?

Она качает головой, уговаривает себя, что это не ее вина, и – по голосу слышно – самой себе не верит; Вайсс хочется потянуться и обнять ее, но Винтер на экране сжата в те же тиски одиночества, что сама Вайсс сейчас.

Если бы они тогда только были рядом.

Если бы…

Запись переключается с едва слышным хлопком.

\- Дом, милый дом, - кривит губы Винтер вместо приветствия. – Профессор Лайонхарт выслушал и выпроводил меня. Успехов никаких, но генералу, кажется, все равно.

Она опускает взгляд на кнопку и сжимает пальцы, лежащие на плечах.

\- …Вайсс пропала, - тихо говорит она, и Вайсс по ту сторону экрана испуганно распахивает глаза. – Кляйн дал мне контакт, который он дал сестре. И она… она…

Винтер резко выдыхает и даёт себе пощечину – несильную, но звонкую. Выпрямляется, прячет за спиной руки, смотрит прямо перед собой – вышколенная, правильная военная.

Глаза все ещё красные, и синяки под глазами остались. Но это ничего. Мелочи.

\- От пилота этого судна вестей нет, - чеканит Винтер. – Исходя из имеющихся данных, корабль был сбит, однако без черного ящика получить конкретные сведения сложно. Учитывая его последнее местонахождение на момент крушения – а он следовал в Мистрал – операция по извлечению ящика не целесообразна. Умница, Винтер. Осталось продержаться в том же духе, пока Вайсс не найдут.

Только что строгая и собранная, сестра не выдерживает и утыкает лицо в ладони; голос приглушённый и – наверняка из-за качества записи – дрожащий.

\- В Мистрал. Она улетела от отца искать меня. А я вспылила и вернулась в Атлас. Корабль сбит. Связи нет.

Она судорожно вздохнула, мотнула головой:

\- Нет… с сестрой все будет хорошо. Она охотница. Она может за себя постоять. Уверена, она доберется до Мистрала, узнает о моем отлете и… Во имя праха, лучше бы я осталась в Мистрале!

Винтер бьёт по кнопке остановки записи – и появляется снова после секунды темноты.

Лучше ей, впрочем, не становится.

\- Генерал не справляется, - еле слышно признается она. – Все границы закрыты, никто не пройдет. Но это не помогает. После случившегося в Биконе сложно обвинять кого в паранойе, но… - Винтер сухо усмехается и опускает голову: - После случившегося в Биконе, хах.

Она устало трёт пальцами глаза.

\- Вчера попробовала пить, - признается она, и Вайсс испуганно прижимает к груди руки. Сестра вздыхает, усмехается, не глядя на нее. – Не осуждайте меня, кто-бы-там-ни-смотрел-этот-клятый-видео-дневник. Не знаю, что мама в этом нашла. Ничего не уходит, только голова чугунная и обед наружу просится.

Она пустым взглядом смотрит перед собой.

\- То есть, ужин.

Вайсс смотрит на нее сочувственно и не знает, что сказать.

\- Впрочем, это не так важно. Куда бы мир не покатился дальше – я к этому не вернусь. Стоило бы изъять все запасы у матери, но отец же скорее сам повесится, чем даст мне ей помочь… Чтоб он провалился в бездну.

С каждой следующей записью синяки под глазами растут, взгляд мертвеет; хмурая морщина между бровей выделяется все ярче.

Винтер смотрит в потолок, сложив на колене руки, и говорит шелестящим шепотом:

\- Я не справляюсь.

Покачивается из стороны в сторону:

\- Ремнант летит в бездну.

Вайсс смотрит на экран, прижав пальцы к груди, и не чувствует собственного сердцебиения.

\- Генерал мне все рассказал. Все о… том, что творится в Академиях. – Она тяжело сглатывает, но голос все ещё бесстрастен. – Детские, в сущности, сказочки. Они нас и погубят.

Ей нельзя говорить прямо, понимает Вайсс; разумеется – корабль принадлежит Шни, а не ей лично, и кто знает, когда отец решит, что хочет узнать все тайны старшей дочери. Их же так удобно будет использовать против нее.

\- Он хочет, чтобы я унаследовала… звание… Фрии. Я присматриваю за ней. – Она дёргает плечом. – Надеюсь, генерал достаточно в себе, чтобы не приказывать мне забирать этот титул… насильственным путем. Дерьмо, я уже не уверена даже в том, что мне не придется убивать граждан Атласа.

Она пальцами берется за переносицу, и Вайсс кажется, что она вся мелко дрожит.

\- Отец собирается идти на выборы, а Вайсс… от нее все ещё нет вестей. – Странный звук: не то смешок, не то всхлип. – Следовало бы объявить ее мертвой, но я держусь за отсутствие сведений. Она не могла умереть. Не-мог-ла…

С каждым произнесенным звуком ее трясет все сильнее, а затем – взрыв – плотину прорывает. Слезы текут по щекам, Винтер даже не пытается их утереть; влага отражает неровный свет подсветки корабля.

\- Все разваливается, все, - говорит сестра, - она же умерла, да? Если я приму это… если… - она утыкает лицо в ладони и плачет, отчаянно и надрывно. – Я помню… как мы сидели в Биконе… было солнечно, и хорошо, как никогда, и – вот бы остаться там – я бы… я бы сказала ей…

Вайсс стряхивает с себя оцепенение и впервые заставляет себя перемотать на следующую запись.

\- Я жива, сестренка, - шепчет она темноте. – Я люблю тебя. И… для меня это тоже был самый счастливый день.

Глядящая на нее с экрана Винтер кажется спокойнее, собраннее. У нее новая униформа, меньше темноты под глазами – будто вся она переместилась в темноту зрачков. Снова, как раньше, сухой отчёт о делах, только в самом конце:

\- Я рада возвращению Пенни. Ее помощь невозможно недооценить, и… она поддерживает меня. Надеюсь, однажды я смогу честно назвать ее своим другом.

Вайсс с тоской улыбается, слыша это.

\- Она тоже не верит, что Вайсс могла умереть. Да и… она говорит многое из того, что мне следовало подумать самой. Я тоже хочу помочь Атласу – любой ценой. Защитить Ремнант – любой ценой. И стать ради этого девой… не звучит как что-то, на что я не решилась бы пойти.

Она ободряюще улыбается, глядя Вайсс прямо в глаза.

\- Мы справимся со всем.

\- Мы справимся, - повторяет Вайсс, и Винтер расплывается перед ее взглядом.

После того, как она вытирает глаза, Винтер впервые искренне улыбается ей – светло и ярко:

\- Вайсс вернулась! Она нашла свою команду и прибыла с ними в Атлас. Они даже принесли предмет интереса из Хейвена! – Винтер счастливо вздыхает. – Я так горжусь ей. Конечно, они устали после такого долгого перехода, но в Атласе они смогут отдохнуть. Я немного волнуюсь за Вайсс – она кажется отстраненной. Хотя, наверное, это стресс. Я тоже не слишком легко восприняла все это, когда узнала.

Она опускает глаза и прижимает к груди руки.

\- Завтра мы с сестрой снова сможем потренироваться. Надеюсь, мне удастся улучить момент и рассказать ей о плане генерала. Скоро же и она станет пропадать на заданиях… Впрочем, пусть пока отдыхает. Я так рада, что она жива! Теперь все пойдет на лад.

Экран гаснет, и помертвелая Вайсс остаётся в темноте поломанного войной кораблика – окончательно и безвозвратно.

Теперь все пойдет на лад.

***

Когда Винтер стучит в двери родного особняка, в Атласе постепенно вступает в свои права весна. Там, где город накрыт временными щитами, цветут сады; жители Мантла с интересом ходят по зеленеющим паркам.

Винтер не привыкла видеть на горизонте горы, а не разноцветные облака.

Она, впрочем, ко многому ещё не привыкла.

Ей открывает Кляйн – и молча обнимает ее, ласково гладит по спине. Винтер слабо улыбается, опираясь на трость: после войны она не слишком верила экзоскелетам.

\- Малышка, - бормочет Кляйн. – Ты жива.

\- Я жива, - согласно кивает Винтер; ее это удивляет не меньше.

Они собираются в гостиной: мама плачет, гладя дочь по волосам, Витли – неуверенный, неловкий – бубнит о том, что рад за сестру, и думает, что незаметно стирает что-то у самых глаз.

Винтер думает, что счастье, должно быть, как-то так и ощущается.

Они обмениваются новостями: мама хлопочет о благотворительности, Витли пытается разобраться в личной бухгалтерии отца – удается плохо. Винтер слушает и иногда кивает; ей все удивительно – деловитая мама, вернувшийся к работе Кляйн, Атлас, опустившийся к земле.

Все, что она может привнести в беседу – замечание о том, что среди военных ходят слухи о том, что нужно выдвигаться в Вакуо: оттуда давно нет вестей.

Кляйн хмурится, Виллоу грустно вздыхает; Винтер знает, о чем они думают.

Она тоже скучает по Вайсс.

Уже перед самым выходом ее ловит Витли; он говорит:

\- По поводу Вайсс…

\- С ней что-то случилось?

\- Да нет… Наверное… - Витли неловко кашляет. – Я говорил ей… про твой корабль. У нас не было времени его починить, так что он там и лежит, где лежал.

\- Ох, - вздыхает Винтер.

\- Ох-х… - выдыхает она, глядя на то, что стало с ее несчастным суденышком; да уж, эта машинка уже никогда не взлетит. Впрочем, оно, может, и к лучшему.

Она привычно проводит ладонью по сенсорной панели, заходит внутрь – через лобовое стекло бьют закатные лучи прямо ей в глаза. Винтер щурится, неприязненно прикрывает глаза ладонью, осторожно садится в кресло, приставив трость к панели управления. Та приветственно мигает ей всеми лампочками, будто соскучившаяся собака.

Винтер не удивляется, обнаружив свежую запись – из того времени, когда она ещё лежала в коме. Это, наверное, первое, чему она не удивляется по пробуждении.

\- Сестра, - неловко улыбается ей Вайсс; у нее красные глаза и мокрые щеки. – Доброго тебе дня.

Винтер прикрывает глаза и откидывается в кресле; она улыбается, а по щекам предательски текут слезы.

\- Я знаю, что влезать в твои записи неправильно, но… да, я все ещё помню твой пароль. Он у меня наверное, выгравирован уже где-то на подкорке. – Она грустно смеётся. – Я не выдержала и все посмотрела. И… ну… постарайся больше не пить, хорошо?

Вайсс неловко кашляет.

\- Ладно… у меня плохо сегодня получаются шутки. Просто это. Ну знаешь. Тяжело. – Она делает паузу, и Винтер знает, что она пытается вытереть лицо рукой. Не получается, и Вайсс вздыхает. – Мне столько нужно тебе сказать. За столькое извиниться. За то, что сбежала. За то, что не связалась с тобой. За то, что… не была честна с тобой тогда, когда ты была честна со мной.

\- Я никогда не была на тебя зла за это, - шепчет Винтер.

\- Я люблю тебя, сестра, - отвечает ей Вайсс. – Скоро мы уедем в Вакуо, я скорее всего не дождусь, когда ты… придёшь в себя. Но ты обязательно придёшь в себя, понятно! – Она останавливается на секунду. – Хотя, раз ты это слушаешь, то ты, наверное, уже пришла. Спасибо. Что ты жива.

Она молчит несколько секунд.

\- Не вини себя ни за что, хорошо? Ни за Бикон, ни за Мистрал. Ни за Атлас, наверное. Ты всегда делала все, что могла. Ты всегда была моим кумиром.

\- Еще бы я не совершала ошибок, - грустно фыркает Винтер, - и было бы прекрасно.

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторяет Вайсс. – Когда мы закончим все дела, я вернусь к тебе и мы поговорим. Хотя, конечно, я не уверена, насколько успешно мы их закончим – с нами же Кроу… Ах, ладно, шутки – это явно не мое.

Запись кончается, и в уши Винтер льется городской шум и разговоры людей; а она сидит и плачет, не в состоянии сдерживаться.

\- Ты обязательно со всем справишься, сестрёнка, - говорит она в сторону, куда встроенный компас указывает юго-восток. – Иначе и быть не может.

Залитый светом Атлас согласно шумит листвой ей в ответ.


End file.
